Kinoo Itsumo
by Youkaineko
Summary: Major character death. Kagome feels betrayed by Inuyasha and is very hurt by his and Kikyo's love. She turns on them, leaving more tears than joy. Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha.


Hi! This is officially my first published fanfiction and my first and only Inuyasha fanfic ever written. This is a little morbid…so be warned. Contains character deaths. Much angst. Pairings are kind of MirokuSango, InuKikyo, and sort of InuKag. Unfortunately, tab doesn't seem to be working, sorry.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Inuyasha, you ---! How could you!" She screamed as she raised her bow, thrusting the arrow into firing position. Inuyasha stood as a guard between his two loves, Kikyo and Kagome, acting as a shield for the former. He didn't know why Kagome was so angry, why she wanted to kill him so suddenly, but he was sure it had something to do with Naraku. He watched as her eyes flamed with a passion for murder. He knew that she would not hold back with enough force to nearly break the bow. He watched as Miroku and Sango ran and grabbed her arms in an attempt to stop her. She carelessly slung her arms, knocking Miroku off balance and released her arrow in the direction of Sango, the arrow penetrating the woman's stomach, causing blood to splash everywhere, seeping into the dirt as she fell forward with an anguished cry. Miroku was up in a moment and at his lover's side. He looked up at Kagome, who had another arrow in her bow, drawn, ready to kill. She glanced at Miroku, a sign telling him that if he even thought to interfere again, he would be her next victim. He sat silently watching as Kagome screamed curses at Inuyasha and Kikyo. He attempted to wake Sango but found it possible that it was too late. 

Inuyasha screamed at Kagome, trying to make sense of her unreasonable accusations. Kagome screamed more curses and released the arrow, watching with dissatisfaction and pleasure as the arrow, equipped with a jewel shard, buried itself into her former lover's chest, delving its way through his heart. He screamed in pain as a bright purple light shot from the arrow, engulfing his body entirely as his flesh, muscles and life were ripped from existence. The light faded until all was normal, the arrow disintegrating in a yellow light as the skeleton of a once great fighter fell forward amidst the sobs of his deceased lover.

Kikyo turned toward Kagome, eyes flashing with anger, and Kagome stared back, eyes hard, cold, uncaring, and murderous. She raised yet third arrow, equipping it, too, with a shard from the sacred jewel, and did not hesitate in firing it at her most hated rival. The arrow struck Kikyo just between the eyes. Though she was dead, the jewel shard had the same effect as on Inuyasha, and her being was engulfed in the violet flame, causing her skeletal figure to fall over that of her aficionado. Miroku sat next to his bleeding lover silently and fearfully. He looked down, assuming the responsibility to care for Sango. Kagome looked at the two skeletons in front of her. In life they were together, they broke the bonds of death, and now, in absolute death, they could suffer together forever. She was free now, truly free, and for a reason unknown to anyone, an unfathomable reason, she was saddened. She began to weep, as she laughed at the fate of Inuyasha. It was a laugh of victory, and a cry of failure. She dropped her bow and walked deep into the woods, alone, stepping resolutely on the head of Inuyasha, relishing in the sound of her crushing his skull. She smiled, almost sarcastically, and disappeared from all sight.

Miroku quietly wrapped Sango's wound, and left, as if nothing out of ordinary had happened, for nothing had. Kikyo had tried to kill Inuyasha, failed, and brought her reincarnation to complete her failed task. It was complete.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
